kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch
This page is a sub-page of Battle Raiden (Script). It contains the German Script by Semerone. If you want to view '''Dynamic Designs'' English script, click here.'' ---- The German translation of "Kishin Douji Zenki - Batoru Raiden" would actually be "Dämonengötterkind Zenki - Der Donnerkämpfer", but because I do prefer "Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden", it goes by the latter name instead. Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden is a translation project which translates the whole text from the English version into German. It was planned and executed by Semerone, a dedictated fan of the Kishin Douji Zenki series and founder of this wiki. Not only is it a translation, but it also fixes some errors present in the English version like, the mistranslated names of the Evil Sorcerers and some messed up text rooted from mistranslations from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime. Zenki is for example now called a "Demon God" instead of a "Guardian Spirit" and he says that the "God Zenki has risen" instead of the "Guardian Zenki has risen", which is closer to the original Japanese text. As this is a bilingual page, I will also feature English retranslations of the fixed lines. If the reader wishes to have a better overlook, there are also comparisions between the English and German text can be found in the original documents located in my Mediafire folder. Project Status As of August 2016, the final version 1.0 of the German translation has been released to the public by the author herself. The project was first announced on "romhacking.net". Later on there was a second announcment on DeviantArt. The text has yet to be turned into a patch for the actual ROM, but as the author has no knowledge of how to make these patches and as there seems to be no way to contact Dynamic Designs (they have no e-mail adress or anything like that on their page), the future of the finished project is now up in the air. The German Script Contents The German translation of the individual subitems can be found in the (). * [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#1. Einleitung|1. Introduction (Einleitung)]] * [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#2. Menüs|2. Menus (Menüs)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#2.1. Hauptmenü|2.1. Main Menu (Hauptmenü)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#2.2. EINSTELLUNGEN|2.2. CONFIGURATION (EINSTELLUNGEN)]] * [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#3. Level Intro|3. Stage Intro (Level Intro)]] * [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#4. Verschiedenes|4. Miscellaneous (Verschiedenes)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#4.1. Übersicht|4.1. Hud (Übersicht)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#4.2. Game Over und zu viele Leben|4.2. Game Over and too many lives (Game Over und zu viele Leben)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#4.3. Verwandlungssequenz|4.3. Transformation Sequence (Verwandlungssequenz)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#4.4. Einführung|4.4. Tutorial (Einführung)]] * [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5. Levels|5. Stages (Levels)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.1. Level 1-1|5.1. Stage 1-1 (Level 1-1)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.2. Level 1-2|5.2. Stage 1-2 (Level 1-2)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.3. Level 1-3|5.3. Stage 1-3 (Level 1-3)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.4. Level 1-4|5.4. Stage 1-4 (Level 1-4)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.5. Level 2-1|5.5. Stage 2-1 (Level 2-1)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.6. Level 2-2|5.6. Stage 2-2 (Level 2-2)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.7. Level 2-3|5.7. Stage 2-3 (Level 2-3)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.8. Level 2-4|5.8. Stage 2-4 (Level 2-4)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.9. Level 3-1|5.9. Stage 3-1 (Level 3-1)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.10. Level 3-2|5.10. Stage 3-2 (Level 3-2)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.11. Level 3-3|5.11. Stage 3-3 (Level 3-3)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.12. Level 3-4|5.12. Stage 3-4 (Level 3-4)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.13. Level 4-1|5.13. Stage 4-1 (Level 4-1)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.14. Level 4-2|5.14. Stage 4-2 (Level 4-2)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.15. Level 4-3|5.15. Stage 4-3 (Level 4-3)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.16. Level 4-4|5.16. Stage 4-4 (Level 4-4)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.17. Level 5-1|5.17. Stage 5-1 (Level 5-1)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.18. Level 5-2|5.18. Stage 5-2 (Level 5-2)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.19. Level 5-3|5.19. Stage 5-3 (Level 5-3)]] ** [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#5.20. Level 5-4|5.20. Stage 5-4 (Level 5-4)]] * [[Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch#6. Abspann|6. Ending (Abspann)]] Notes All credit for the German script belongs to Semerone. Please ask me before posting my work anywhere else. Thank you. I can also be found on DeviantArt where I go by the name '''ZTheGS' or on romhacking.net where I go by the name of Aeros2.'' 1. Einleitung Heh-heh-heh... Dies ist also Ozunu Ennos Drachen Emperor Grab und das Siegel des großen und mächtigen Drachenpuls. Wer sich die große Macht des Drachenpuls aneignet... ...wird der absolute Herrscher dieser Welt. I... Gh... Ghahhh...? Es scheint so als wäre dieses Siegel nicht so leicht zu brechen wie gedacht. Genauso wie ich es von Ozunu Ennos Siegel erwarten würde. Höchst interessant. Ich werde mir die Zeit nehmen und dieses Siegel ein für alle Mal brechen. A... Aaahhhhhh! Was war das!? Huch? Es ist noch zu früh um so einen Krach zu machen, Chiaki. Was zum Henker!? DU!!! Du bist schon wieder in mein Bett geklettert, Zenki! *!*!*!*! Wenn ich dich das nächste mal in meinem Bett vorfinde gibt es einen Satz heiße Ohren! Warte. Wir haben keine Zeit um hier herumzusitzen und zu streiten. Es war groß... Ja, ein sehr großer Berg. W-War es Mt. Fuji!? Wenn Mt. Fuji explodiert, werden der Wald und die Städte niederbrennen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dies viele Menschenleben kosten würde. Mt. Fuji ist der Ort an dem der alte Stinker Ozunu ein Grab errichtete, oder? Ich hoffte immer, ich würde eine Chance bekommen es zu zerstören, aber es wird durch eine besonders starke Barriere geschützt! Das ist es! Jemand muss Meister Ozunus Siegel berührt haben. Meister Ozunu muss versucht haben mich im Traum zu warnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er will, dass wir uns dort hinbegeben und diesen Jemand aufhalten. Komm mit! Wir gehen jetzt zum Mt. Fuji, Zenki! Warum sollte ich mitkommen!? Ich gehe nirgendwo mit dir hin, du Weib! Mir ist egal ob euch Menschen etwas zustößt! Du kommst mit mir mit, egal ob es dir passt oder nicht!!! Notes The changes start out with a minor thing. In the German version I changed the naming order, so '''Enno Ozunu' (Japanese order) becomes Ozunu Enno (our order).'' 2. Menüs 2.1. Hauptmenü Kishin Douji ZENKI Battle Raiden @1995 Hudson Soft 2016 Semerone START EINSTELLUNGEN Notes I changed the title back to the original one. Now the game is called "Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden". It now also has my copyright instead of Dynamic Designs' as I made the German translation all on my own. 2.2. EINSTELLUNGEN ANGRIFF SPRINGEN RUDORA DASH (RECHTS) DASH (LINKS) TEXT ÜBERSPRINGEN MUSIK SOUND MODUS STEREO MONO 3. Level Intro LEVEL- Kishin Douji ZENKI Battle Raiden Notes Again this one features the original title "Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden". Also the "stage" becomes a "Level", as those are synonyms (at least in this case) and the English word "stage" doesn't exist in German, but "Level" does. 4. Verschiedenes 4.1. Übersicht PUNKTE GEGNER ZENKI LEBEN 4.2. Game Over und zu viele Leben Och menno. Du bist nutzlos. Die Anzahl der Leben hat ihr Maximum erreicht. Notes I still wonder why Chiaki says something about a number of people, as the game is clearly referring to the player's lives. This would lead to the especially funny conclusion, that if it referred to the poplulation of Guardian Village, it would mean that the village would only have a population of three people at the start of the game which would make no sense at all. It would also lead to something as horrifying as the lives of Guardian Village's people being linked to Zenki's existence and everytime he collected an ingame life, a human would be born and everytime Zenki died, a human would sacrificed to revive him... Thus if the village runs out of humans, Chiaki sacrifices herself, reviving Zenki, but forcing him to stay a Chibi for all eternity and leaving the world screwed as Zenki can't save us anymore, because Chibi Zenki is too weak to fight the baddies. Thus I went for the obvious and translated it as "The number of lives has reached it's maximum." instead of that strange concept. 4.3. Verwandlungssequenz Und nun erwecke ich den Dämonengott! Löse den heiligen Zauber mit dem geheimen Schwert! Befreie dich! Vajura On Ark! Erhebe dich, Zenki! Ghraaaaaaaaaaah! Dämonengott Form Der Gott Zenki erhebt sich! Notes I changed the translation so it's now closer to the Japanese original. It now goes like this: And now I awaken the Demon God! Unlock the holy spell with the secret sword! Break free! Vajura On Ark! Rise up, Zenki! Ghraaaaaaaaaaah! Demon God Form The God Zenki has risen! Zenki is a Demon God in the original, not a Guardian Spirit'. He also says that '''the God Zenki has risen, not the Guardian Zenki'. It probably got mistranslated because of the nineties' problem with religious content.'' Especially because '''Zenki is a Demon God', it probably didn't bode well in different countries which might have seen this as blasphemy against their own god, goddess, gods and/or goddesses. Thus Zenki was changed into something else so he wouldn't clash with other cultures believes, but the series lost its originality and a part of itself, as Zenki isn't the only victim of this. But this can only be noticed by doing some deeper research about the series.'' 4.4. Einführung Erlaube mir Zenkis Steuerung zu erklären. Fangen wir mit den Standartaktionen an. Drücke > um nach rechts zu laufen. Drücke < um nach rechts zu laufen. Durch v duckt sich Zenki. Bei (Y) schlägt er. Bei (B) springt er. Drücke (B) erneut während Zenki springt um eine Drehung zu machen. Wenn sich Zenki dreht nimmt er keinen Schaden. Drücke (Y) während Zenki springt um zu treten. Beim nach Rechts schauen kann Zenki durch R einen Dash ausführen. Beim nach Links schauen kann er durch L einen Dash ausführen. Beim nach Rechts schauen kann er durch L zurücktreten. Beim nach Links schauen kann er durch R zurücktreten. Beim Beginn des Zurücktretens nimmt Zenki keinen Schaden. Als nächstes werde ich die Spezialangriffe erläutern. Als erstes muss Zenki in seiner Dämonengott Form sein. Chibi Zenki kann diese Techniken nicht einsetzen. Mashe schnell (Y) um den Feuerschlag auszuführen. ^ + (Y) erzeugt einen Sturmdrachen. Halte (Y) gedrückt und drücke danach > um den Donnerschmetterer auszuführen. Tippe schnell hintereinander >, > + (Y) um den Vajura Strahl Exorzismus einzusetzen. Halte (Y) gedrückt und lasse es danach los die Vajura Blitz Klaue einzusetzen. Drücke (X) um Zenkis stärksten Angriff einzusetzen, Rudra. Rudra verbraucht einen Teil seiner Gesundheit, also sei damit vorsichtig. Merke, diese Tricks beherrscht nur Dämonengott Zenki! Du könntest den armen Zenki in ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten bringen wenn du dies vergisst! Das war alles. Die Einführung ist vorbei! Nun geht da raus und zeige es diesen Bösewichtern! '''''Notes This time, Zenki was changed from '''adult' Zenki to Demon God Zenki. adult would actually mean erwachsen in German and the Japanese version of the series sometimes refers to Zenki's Demon God form as his adult (more often true) self and Chibi Zenki as his child or kid self, but I preferred to make this translation consitent to avoid confusion among the viewers/readers/players.'' Zenki's '''Crimson Attack' also became the Firepunch (Feuerschlag), which is closer to what the attack actually is. Also the color crimson (blutrot) would translate to something like a Blutroter Angriff which would not only sound kinda off, but also would make this a Blood Red Attack if literally translated back into English.'' Zenki's Chibi form is sometimes called the demon child form, which is related to what I mentioned earlier in this section. 5. Levels 5.1. Level 1-1 Zenki, komm zu mir! Hiek! Das Biest hat das Guardian Bracelet gestohlen! Ich kann dich ohne es nicht in deine Dämonengott Form verwandeln! Hol es zurück, Zenki! Von dir nehme ich keine Befehle an! Verflucht! Was für eine bekloppte Falle! Dieses Grab sieht sehr verdächtig aus. Notes If I went and translated the "Guardian Bracelet", it would turn into a "Wächterarmband", which would be very likely to make a German speaker assume it to be more akin to wearing a watch with a leather lace or something like that than actually referring to the bracelet's metallic structure, so I just decided to leave it as the "Guardian Bracelet". 5.2. Level 1-2 Es scheint so könnten wir hier nur voranschreiten. Tch-, eine Falle!? Es ist immer noch hinter mir her! S-Sieh! Es ist eine Karuma Bestie! Ich mach dich an Ort und Stelle fertig! Gute Arbeit! Eine einfache Karuma Bestie oder zwei sind kein Problem! Hier war das Guardian Bracelet also! Schnell, Chiaki, löse das Siegel von mir! Ich mach ja schon! Die Feinde werden ab hier nur noch stärker werden, also habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl! Ich werde deine Dämonengott Form wiederherstellen, aber wenn du dich gegen mich stellst werde ich nicht zögern dich in einen Chibi zurückzuverwandeln! Notes Some translations call the Karuma Beast an Evil Beast. In my translation I just went with the Karuma Beast, which can be translated as a "Karuma Bestie" or "Karuma Biest" in German. Chiaki also refers to Chibi Zenki as a Chibi instead of a kid now, though both translations are correct, as the original Japanese version also refers to the Chibi form both as the "Chibi" form and the "Douji" (kid) form. Of cause it's actually Demon God Child Zenki, but child and kid are both fine, I guess... 5.3. Level 1-3 Dies sind Rudra Schutzschriftrollen. Zenki gefürchtetes Rudra kann im Austausch für... ...ein wenig Lebensenergie eingesetzt werden. Es benötigt nur drei Schriftrollen. Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Wir müssen so eine Steigung hochklettern? Was für ein Aufwind! Wir können höher gelegenes Gelände erreichen... ...indem wir uns von diesem Luftstrom tragen lassen. Ha! Hiek! Die Brücke wird abstürzen! Huch? Tch, für mich bist du nichts weiter als eine Mahlzeit! Mist... Eine Siegelbarriere... Ich komme nicht durch! Es sollte dir möglich sein einen Weg zu finden sie zu brechen. Noch so ein komisches Grab. Gehen wir zurück und sehen wir uns diese Barriere... ...noch ein Mal an! Yay! Die Barriere ist fort! Notes In this section, the "guardian power" (Wächterkraft) became "life force" (Lebensenergie). It actually makes more sense now as Zenki actually sacrifices some of his health and three Rudra protection scrolls to use Rudra ingame. "Gurdian power" sounds more like some kind of him using a magical force, like the "mana" energy from other francises, which would make no sense as using "mana" isn't supposed to drain a character's health. 5.4. Level 1-4 Das Betreten dieses Bereichs ist untersagt. Wer zum Henker bist du!? Mein Name ist Amon. Ich bin der Meister der ersten Barriere... ...das Drachen Emperor Grabes. Du hast den bösen Geisterbarrierengenerator gesehen; deshalb kann ich dir nicht erlauben diesen Ort lebend zu verlassen. Zenki, erteile diesem Typ eine Lektion! Du bist ein höchst formidabler Gegner; Aus Respekt werde ich mit all meiner Kraft gegen dich kämpfen. Idiot! 5.5. Level 2-1 Wie kann so ein Ort in einem Gebäude sein!? Diese Typen müssen sich durch die magische Barriere... ...einen Vorteil erhofft haben. Herrje! Es ist fast unmöglich hier zu laufen. Huch? Ich schätze es geht abwärts für uns? Was? Eine Sackgasse!? Tch-, wie anstrengend! 5.6. Level 2-2 Was zum Henker ist das? Eine Karuma Bestie? Interessant. Warum beeilst du dich nicht und wirst wieder eine Saat! Wenn ich dich hier töte werde ich endlich frei sein! W-Warte Zenki, was sagst du da! Hyaaah! W-Was...? Das hast du davon wenn du solche Sprüche klopfst! Du solltest dir etwas Zeit nehmen und darüber nachdenken was du falsch gemacht hast! 5.7. Level 2-3 Was für eine starke Strömung! Wenn du hier reinfällst wirst du fortgespült! Idiot! Nun bist du ganz nass! -blubb-blubb-... Mist, es ist eine weitere Barriere...! Jetzt wo da ich darüber nachdenke war dieses Flussgrab gut versteckt. Die Siegelbarriere sollte nun fort sein. Hast du ein wenig über dein Fehlverhalten nachgedacht? Mist, ich muss diesem Mädchen gehorchen, egal ob ich will oder nicht. Hihi. Ich werde dich nun in deine Dämonengott Form zurückverwandeln. Notes Again Zenki's Demon God (Dämonengott) form has been returned to its actual name instead of being the "guardian (Wächter) form". 5.8. Level 2-4 Hallo Süßer. Warum spielst du nicht ein wenig mit mir? Huch? Eine Frau!? Hihi... Mein Name ist Anjura. Ich bin die Meisterin der zweiten Barriere. Meine umwerfenden Fähigkeiten werden deinen Untergang besiegeln. Versuchs doch, wenn du kannst! Hmpf, Ich wollte mich so nicht zeigen, aber... Du bist kein Gegner für mich! 5.9. Level 3-1 Ganz schön heiß hier... Hiek! Gah! Ich bin daneben geprungen. Sieht wie eine art Mechanismus aus. Du kannst die Flammen mit dem Vakuum... ...des Sturm Drachen Zaubers ausschalten. Huch? Eine Sackgasse? Das ist aber seltsam... Gibt es keinen anderen Weg? Findest du die Wand dort rechts nicht auch komisch? Notes I just found a mistake in my translation. '''art' (German for "a kind of something") is a noun and should actually be written like this: Art. Maybe there'll be a Version 1.1 sooner or later. I just need to write down my mistakes in my to do list. So far, this is the first mistake I found in my German translation.'' 5.10. Level 3-2 Whoa-!? Das Monster ist aber groß! Es ist kein Gegner für mich, auch wenn es noch so groß ist. Geschafft! 5.11. Level 3-3 Uff! Es ist verdammt heiß. Unter uns fließt furchtbar heißes Magma; da wollen wir wirklich nicht reinfallen! Wenn wir hier weiter wollen müssen wir auf die Plattform unter uns gelangen. Pass auf die Flammen die nach oben und unten schießen auf! Bis jetzt sind wir einem ziemlich gradlinigen Pfad gefolgt. Ich glaube wir müssen irgendetwas übersehen haben. Die Siegelbarriere sollte nun fort sein. Wie brechen wir diese Barriere? Wenn wir sie nur für einen Moment schwächen könnten würde das schon reichen. Es hat geklappt! 5.12. Level 3-4 Ih-hi-hi-hi! Ihr habe es also endlich hierher geschafft? Ich habe mich schon gelangweilt. Dieser Typ is ganz schön nervig. Hi-hi! Mein Name ist Kajura! Ich bin ein stolzes Midglied der Flammenbändiger! Ich bin auch der Herr der dritten Barriere! Ih-hi-hi! Ich werde mich ein bisschen mit dir amüsieren um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Tch-, willst du dich mit mir anlegen!? Hi-hi-hi! Mit dieser Flammenrüstung bin ich unverwundbar! Gah! Meine Flammenrüstung... Mich herauszufordern war töricht! Gah! Ich bin fix und fertig... Wir haben keine andere Wahl als so weiterzumachen. Zumindest bis du dich wieder erholt hast. Notes Instead of his guardian power being gone, Chibi Zenki now says that he's really tired, which actually is pretty much equal to what he says in the manga at one point as I found out about a month later after finishing the German translation. Maybe the translators of the manga used my translation of the game as some kind of base for their work? I'd feel honored if that was the case. But please credit me, if you re-use parts of my work. 5.13. Level 4-1 Was für ein seltsamer Ort. Ihr wollt mich mit diesem Mist aufhalten? Wir können diese Pflanzen nutzen um weiterzukommen. Gah-! Hier ist ein Weg. Ich bin wieder fit! Super! Kehre in deine Dämonengott Form zurück, Zenki! 5.14. Level 4-2 Eine weitere Karuma Bestie... Die werden's wohl nie lernen. Super! Weiter geht's! 5.15. Level 4-3 Ich glaube wir können sowohl... ...in der Horizontale als auch in der Vertikale fortfahren. Davon zerquetscht zu werden würde verdammt wehtun. "Wehtun" ist für einen Menschen eine ziemliche Untertreibung. Huch?! Tch, wir müssen uns beeilen! Die Siegelbarriere sollte nun fort sein. Die Barriere ist endlich fort. 5.16. Level 4-4 Du bist also Zenki... Ich spüre eine unglaubliche Kraft von ihm ausgehen. Er ist kein Stück anders als die anderen! Ich bin um ein Vielfaches stärker als alles was ihr bisher gesehen habt; deshalb solltet ihr besser vorsichtig sein! Seht her, mein Name ist Majura! Ich bin der Meister der vierten Barriere. Mein König, Lord Shijura, hat mich befehligt euch zu töten; entsprechend gehören eure Leben mir! Wie amüsant! Dann zeig mal was du kannst! Ich kann die Kräfte der Karuma Saat... ...mein Eigen machen... Aber zuerst... Das du es so weit gebracht hast ist sehr beachtlich. Nun denn, Zeit für Runde 2. Ich bin unschlagbar! 5.17. Level 5-1 Man kann es kaum ausmachen, im Himmel scheint... ...ein Palast zu sein. Dort haust bestimmt ihr Anführer! Huch!? Hiek! Das ist aber kalt! Es regnet. Das ist mir doch schnuppe. Hiek*Hiek*Hiek* Notes In the translation the '''boss' (Boss/Chef - but not chef as in cook, which would be a "Chefkoch" in German) becomes a leader (Anführer), which is actually more accurate than just calling him (Shijura) a "Boss" in German, which would imply him to be something more akin of an employer than an actual leader.'' ''Eeek becomes Hiek, as this would actually be the German sound, which still is pretty much the same to its English equivalent when listening to it, as the "H" in "Hiek" is almost silent. The spoken "H" in a word sounds like someone breathing out and is swallowed, then it transists to the "iek", which sounds like the English "Eeek".'' 5.18. Level 5-2 Er muss derjenige sein, der uns vorhin mit Blitzen beschossen hat! Das ist ja interessant! Wollen wir mal sehen, ob das reicht um uns aufzuhalten! Mit Angeberei allein kommt man bei mir nicht weit. 5.19. Level 5-3 Mann, sind wir hoch oben! Wenn wir hier runterfallen, sind wir erledigt... Oh... Wollen die mich einfangen!? Egal wie viele von euch Drecksäcken sich zusammentun, es bringt euch nichts! Noch eine Barriere? Haben wir irgendwas übersehen? Huch? War dieses Grab vorher schon hier? Gehen wir zurück und sehen wir uns diese Barriere... ...noch ein Mal an! Die Barriere ist schwächer geworden, aber sie ist immer noch da! Egal! Ich gehe trotzdem durch! 5.20. Level 5-4 Du bist also the Anführer! Mein name ist Shijura. Ich bin der oberste Herrscher! Ich stehe and der Spitze der dunklen Künste. Zenki und Chiaki, verzeifelt in eurer Unfähigkeit zu handeln. Ich werde das Drachen Emperor Grab mit euren... ...sündigen Seelen öffnen. Dann werde ich mir genüsslich die Eröffnung... ...der Tür der Vernichtung anschauen. Denkst du wirklich, dass du mich, den stärksten Kishin, bezwingen kannst? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. He-he-he-he-he... Meine Diener, versammelt euch und werdet zu meiner Kraft! Jakibakukaisouju teufelsbindender Rüstungszauber... Wenn ich diese Rüstung trage, ist meine... ...Stärke gleich der eines Gottes. Weint, denn... euer Ende ist nahe. Yay! Zenki, du hast es geschafft! Ich werde mich niemals von einem niederen Menschen hinrichten lassen! 6. Abspann Hiek! Alles stürzt in sich zusammen! Es scheint as wäre Shijuras Lebenskraft eine art Stütze für diesen Ort gewesen. Tch, nun gut...! Wir verschwinden von hier! Halt dich fest, Chiaki! Okay! Dies ist also das Ende seiner üblen Machenschaften... Hmph. Das war nicht gerade aufregend. Nun wird Ozunus Traumvorhersage niemals wahr werden. Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. Solange Menschen Wünsche haben, wird sich dies alles immer wiederholen! Category:Bilingual Content Category:Scripts